Jade Eyes
by shadaos
Summary: It's a Sonamy story, and it will probably be the last. Don't worry if it sucks, it's my first story so yea. Enjoy, better to come! But I also take requests!


Today was a quiet day in Station Square. This was the kind of day Sonic would take advantage of, seeing as now he wouldn't flatten or run into anybody. Of course at this time of year Tails would always worry about him so he gave Sonic a thick jade scarf. Sonic hated the darn thing. Once it got stuck on a hanging branch, strangling him. Sonic would always complain about it, but Tails ignored his protests and sent him out the door.

Sonic was running through down town when the strong smell of spices hit his nose. The scent was strong so he knew it was close by. The only thing that had a smell like that would be the one and only, chilidog!

It was worth the money, they were wonderful! Even better than when Amy had made some for Sonic's 15th birthday! Amy, it had just struck him, Amy hasn't tackled him at all this week. It actually worried him a bit. He hasn't even seen the pink fuzz ball around town. Suddenly his mind was racing, thinking of the horrible things that could have come over the girl. His worries finally got the best of him; he had to check on her.

Her apartment wasn't too far from where he was. Amy living near most of the action didn't surprise him, but worried him deeply. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice where he was going, he rammed right into someone while he was in his dazed state. Still standing he rubbed his head and looked down to see a young brown hedgehog. Her quills were long and wavy and she wore a pink dress, pink flats, a pink headband, and gloves that looked a lot like Amy's. As she sat rubbing her head, she opened her eyes to reveal emerald pools similar to Sonic's.

"Whoa, sorry dude didn't mean to run into you." Sonic said holding out a hand to help her up.

"Don't worry, no harm done." She said gladly accepting his hand.

As she hopped up she gazed into his eyes, seeming to be searching for an answer to an unknown question. She broke her gaze and gave a friendly smile.

"My name is Princess the Hedgehog, and you're Sonic right?"

"You got it! The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog!"

She couldn't help but giggle at his cocky remark. She could see why Amy liked him so much, so confident and brave. The sudden thought of Amy reminded her of the reason Sonic was probably here.

"Hey, you wouldn't be here to see Amy Rose, would you?" She could see the spark of recondition in his eyes as the name popped up.

"Uh, yea I'm here to see her, I guess I was worried about her safety."

"Well then I guess we're going to the same place!" sweetly smiling as she tugged him along into the apartment building. Along the way Princess explained how Amy had met her in school and asked for her to visit. The elevator seemed to slowly crawl up to the top floor, making the silence linger for a while before jerking to a halt at the top.

They stopped at the old oak door; on the door was the number 1103 in fading white paint. Princess quietly knocked on the door and it creaked open to reveal a small rabbit about Cream's age with a peach pelt, a green sleeveless shirt with a blue stripe, and deep sapphire eyes. The young rabbit flashed a bright smile at Princess and Sonic.

"Princess, I had no idea Amy invited you as well! You must be Amy's friend Sonic, well come on it! Amy will be happy to see you!" she piped as she stepped aside and allowed them to enter. Princess stopped in the middle of the room to survey the area. The apartment was big and was very clean, inside the walls were painted a light pink and there was a large flat screen in front of two white chairs and a matching couch, all leather. There was a hall and a door which she assumed was the kitchen since she could smell cookies not too far away. Suddenly the door swung open revealing an ecstatic Amy.

"Sonikuu! I wasn't expecting you here!" Amy practically squealed with joy, making Sonic shrink back.

"Ack! Amy, calm down! You're choking me!" Sonic gagged as Amy squeezed him in a bear hug. Now it was clear to Princess why Sonic wouldn't date her. Amy let go and led Sonic to the kitchen, completely ignoring Princess's presence.

"Hello to you too." Princess spoke clearly annoyed by being ignored. Amy was a lot different now. Before Sonic came along she was cool and collected, but now she seems to only set her eyes on Sonic if she is in the room. She never did that back home.

"I see you noticed her weird behavior. I have no idea why she is acting like that." Said Seagrass, walking up slowly to Princess. They stared at each other, giving worried looks.

About an hour later Sonic was telling Amy he had to leave, Tails had called him twice and was getting worried.

"Amy, c'mon you know I can't stay! Tails is having a panic attack, thinking I died or something."

"Well, okay then Sonic. But you have to promise to call tomorrow!"

"Sure thing Ames! See ya later, nice meeting you guys!" Sonic gave that cocky smile and speed through the door. Amy seemed to stare at the door for awhile, she couldn't deny it. Sonic saw nothing in her, it was plain to see. She turned back to see her two guests sitting on the couch with Seagrass's chao.

" Well, you guys are probably tired so why don't I show you your rooms?" Princess pushed herself up, showing a snippy attitude, Seagrass following behind her with chao in hand. Amy led them down the dark hallway showing them the two guest rooms. Seagrass said thank you and quietly closed the door, but Princess gave a huff and slammed the door. Amy walked down the hall to her room, slightly confused on why her friend was acting so rude? But then again she didn't notice her come in either. Then it hit her like a missile, Princess had come in with Sonic. Amy had completely ignored her! She opened a room on the far end of the hall which was her room. It was small but still fit a queen size bed, a side table and a drawer. She changed into a red night gown and settled down. Her thoughts buzzed, how could she be so heartless! She had seen her come in with Sonic but paid no attention to her. Her friends were right, she was obsessed, too obsessed.

As Sonic returned he entered quietly, only to be tackled by Tails.

"Sonic, how many times do I need to tell you, don't be out so late all the time!"

"Well I'm sorry mother, I'll try harder next time." Tails defiantly didn't appreciate Sonic's sarcasm.

"Ugh, whatever Sonic, where were you anyway?" Sonic defiantly walked himself into this. He could feel the sweat pool on his forehead.

"Uh, well, you see Tails I was taking a walk and I had some chilidogs. Then I remembered my 15th birthday and,"

"You hadn't seen Amy in a while, so you went to check on her, right?" Tails look softened; Tails could tell Sonic really cared for Amy. But Sonic just wouldn't admit it. Then Tails had a great idea, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day Princess woke up to a quiet whisper, or at least it was supposed to be but Amy's loud voice gave away their secrecy. She climbed out of the bed and crept out the door peering into the living room. She saw Amy sitting on the couch with a young fox. Her feline like ear twitched as she listened.

"Amy, you know how Sonic is, we just have to push him,"

"Tails, I know I have been clingy before and I don't want to push his buttons anymore than I already have,"

"Amy I can tell he likes you, he is just shy, I feel it,"

"But this won't work, he knows how I am, he will see it coming,"

"That's why you won't see it coming either; it will be a surprise!"

She could tell what was happening; Amy's friend was trying to hook up Amy and blue boy. This was going to be a long weekend.

An hour later Tails left and Amy started to prepare. The party had to be nice and festive to go with the holiday season! There was going to be cake, cupcakes, cookies, and many other treats including a homemade turkey. The whole time she was so busy; she never noticed Princess watching her every move. But that was the point wasn't it? Since Princess was watching through the various mirrors in the apartment she never noticed. Amy didn't stop to fix her quills or compliment her completion at all the whole time. Princess had never see Amy so focused before. There had never been anything that distracted her so much from the world around her. She quickly zapped herself back into her room from the mirror. Princess knew that Amy and Sonic were meant to be together. It was true love brewing.

Sonic had gotten a call from Tails an hour earlier saying there was a Christmas party at Amy's house. Sonic was in France at the time and was now trekking through Mystic Ruins. This party must have been Tails' plan since he didn't cook breakfast this morning. He really didn't plan on going; he could tell it was trouble. But Amy would be all over him if he didn't go so what choice did he have? He had a few hours before the party so a good run wouldn't hurt. He sped off into the streets of Times Square leaving a blue streak in his wake.

Amy was going all day being full of energy and Seagrass helped her all the way. Princess was a little harder to coax into the plan. She refused multiple times, but what they didn't know was that she did have something planed. She sneaked mistletoe over everyone's head to give Amy a little surprise. An hour later the party was ready and guests piled in. Princess waited anxiously for Sonic. For an hour Sonic never showed, and it pained Princess to see Amy's sad face. But out of the blue the door opened to reveal a royal pelt followed by a cocky grin. Sonic arrived, but fashionably late. Sonic walked right under her trap and Amy just tackled him at the right time.

"Look! Sonic and Amy are under the mistletoe!" everyone snapped their gaze to the two, Sonic's eyes wide, and his muzzle glowing. He didn't dare look anyone in the eye, and looked down hiding his pink face. Amy also looked surprised but was very calm. She lead her eyes away in random directions and spoke softly,

"Sonic, I know that this isn't what you want but-" she was finally cut off by Soinc's sweet lips. The crowd of friends gasped for a second; then cheered for the two. Sonic released her and looked straight into her eyes. Her bright, shining, jade eyes.


End file.
